Stark O. Shirogane
"...Killing millions by saving billions." ''-Stark '''Stark Shirogane' is the Commanding Leader of the SMD Army, as well as Captain over the ten superior androids alongside SMD. His partners lieutenants are Quifer Giginto and Uriall Tohru. He is one of the plot's antagonists. 'Biography' Stark Shirogane is commonly known to be a post-wanted criminal all over the world due to his synthesized disease, that is yet known to the world as SMD Mitochondrion Disease by a long shot. However, since the many regions have witnessed and experienced a population decline based upon this disease, government agencies across the globe have anticipated that this is considered to be one of Stark's goals, which is guaranteed to be catastrophic, and severe if accomplished. Based upon the scarce facts relevant to Stark, not much information has been provided about him. Several cases in which his face, identity, and even name were considered unknown it has yet been leaked to anybody in general that one of his capabilities is to shapeshift, despite several encounters reported by hired agents to pursue him. This phenomenon has been issued a thorough investigation prior to the government's demands. But aside from that, Stark O. Shirogane, a common result from reality's harsh environments and conflict, is a severely inflicted intellectual just as any other human or being with critical desires upon the world's devastation and complex aspects. His main priority is to discretely isolate government issues inflicting upon the world, and solve them to rid of disease, war, and conflict among every nation in the world. 'Appearance' A year before the current Plot Outline's progress, Shirogane held a moderate-featured appearance with brown spiky hair, a long, ragged red scarf with bullet holes in its center, as well as a black tank top with green cargo pants. In addition to his serious and decisive appearance, he decided to keep several scars extending to several limbs, particularly his arms. Currently, his general appearance has changed to a more casual approach ; Where instead of presenting spikey brown hair, his hair is shows many formal bangs that runs down by length of his neck. He now wears a black shirt with a brown furred jacket over it, and as well as worn out dark blue jeans. His scars are no longer visible as of now. In a trivial, despite his unusual ability to shapeshift into other beings after consuming them, his true appearance has yet to be shown in any case during his entire public appearance. He has gradually been using this capability to hide his true identity from others--including his own followers the exception of Quifer Giginto, a shadow person very loyal to Stark. 'Biography / Plot History' Early Life Stark O. Shirogane was born human to a family he had never known, nor have ever managed to identify. Despite carrying an elaborate amount of disease and considered deceased for succumbing to them a disease yet known as SMD, though it rather supported him in benefits by drastically strengthening his Immune System to capacities never yielded, he traveled to America for the sole purpose to live and benefit. He departed to America mainly to learn the respective perspectives and feelings of different Shadow Beings. In spite of this, he eventually gained what he prolongued desired to achieve, and had begun his research on improving biological life with his disease the same method he benefits from it, as well as eradicating the evils and disadvantages of the stereotypes and racial criticism in hopes of reuniting all races together into one. '' Meeting The Gang'' During one fateful night, he stumbled across Ibezil and Escaan in an abandoned building. Meaning no harm, he tried to analyze the criteria at which many Shadow Beings possess. Provided with the emotional statistics Shadow Beings equivalent to the two enhance, he was able to take note of this aspect and partially understood their conflict and sufferings interacted with many elements of society. With the provided facts, he decided to discretely establish his own studies and observations to develop and advance a laboratory. All the while of upgrading and remodeling much vital equipment, his lab was sabotaged by a mysterious being known as Vile. Falsely accused of being Zato, a being heavily suspected of lurking around his presence, Stark searched and hunted down Zato to retaliate for him partially destroying his entire laboratory, until proven wrong. The following morning, he encountered Quifer Giginto, a Pure-blood Shadow Being with alike behavior and intentions to that of Escaan and Ibezil, and eventually many other Shadow Beings with similar situations. An exchange of hailed values that the two have in common, Quifer vows to follow and entrust his life dedicated to reduce the racial criticism and violence, as well as a way to uphold and resurrect the peace that was long driven many, many years ago. It has also been noted that Quifer is inaffected, but not immune, to SMD. Therefore, he is a carrier. Well-aware that Stark's work must be kept secret, and conscious away from any national government, he decided that his contagious diffusion must be initiated independantly for it to succeed. With this established, Stark had begun an alternative by abducting civilians as subjects for his own research. Afterwards, he requested Quifer that these patients be sent to the hospital in means of a test he theorized, '' "It pains me to have to do this to civilians of the States, but in order for me to continue to higher levels of understandings for this disease, I have no choice but to execute this action. Since my partner and I are unaffected by this disease yet to name and benefit from it, my theory is that these people are those with very weak, and unhealthy aspects, but others unlike these might be immune, or beneficial to the disease. I will send this patients to the city's general hospital, and see how this goes. If this goes as anticipated, I will have already succeeded in improving the lives of many people. The population will no longer decline, and the average person will be twenty times healthier than before. No disease, including the general devastating one, will ever be considered a barrier in the developing of any being in discussion."'' Unfortunately, the experiment had failed, and an angered Stark eradicated the entire hospital before it was quarantined. Majorly inflicted, Stark and Quifer continued with their experiments by further abducting civilians--any civilian, and to be held for trial for experimentation. No progress resumed from there on out, as every subject suffered an immediate death due to the following symptoms: *Unusual high fever / Anxiety increasing heart failure risks, and leading to neurological problems. *Respiratory failure. *Internal bleeding organ and structure deformation. *Cell breakdown, Inversion of Mitochondrion functions to a spontaneous combust of flames in unknown levels of degree. *General loss of blood diarrhea, internal bleeding, skin and structural deformation. The most common method of death was the unsual trait of an organism's anatomical structure to deform inhumanely, thus leading to multiple unhealthy disadvantages not yet anticipated, nor imagined. Besides inhumane exposure, other known death cases were issued from loss of blood, usually from internal bleeding or structure deformation. The second preferred cause of death is commonly the unusual and unknown degree of burning due to cell breakdown caused by ATP inversion by mitochondrion fluctutation. Far from what Stark anticipated of the disease, he guaranteed it unstable for mass production. Thus, this completely reverted to Stark's goals of shipping the virus claimed for vaccination of known, and critical disease all over the world. Instead of gaining a great advantage for those immune or beneficial to it, those who are not are considered a ticking timebomb, having to suffer the negative impacts of the disease that weren't anticipated. Eventually, this caught the government's attention and authorized to exterminate Stark O. Shirogane and his proclaimed disease by dispatching secret agent X, known to be the first, and eventually only entity to oppose and compete against him. Category:Characters